Coffee?
by Manafique
Summary: Yugi's a new barista at the local coffee shop, and Yami's a customer that just keeps coming back. But it isn't for the coffee. Puzzleshipping, Coffee Shop AU (Alternate Universe). Contains yaoi/shounen ai/boy x boy! Don't like? Don't read. Rated for one small kiss in chapter 2!


**Hello, my lovely readers!**

 **Either you clicked on this story because you love Puzzleshipping, or you clicked on it because coffee-shop-AUs-plus-yaoi-is-the-cutest-thing-ever. For whichever reason, you'll (hopefully) enjoy this story.**

 **This is a two- shot, which means it'll be two chapters and nothing more. I don't want too start too many fanfics, since my life is waaaayyyy too busy (you can thank my dad, who keeps throwing away my food and not buying me any *growls*)  
**

 _ **I do not own Yami, Yugi, Anzu (Tea), Mai, or any other characters introduced into this story. They all belong to Kazuki and Kazumi Takahashi, not I. I'm just a fan girl who loves writing about them.**_

 **Yes, Anzu will be in here, but she's obviously not shipped with Yami or Yugi so I better not see any reviews bashing her. Character bashing just ain't right, people. It just ain't.  
**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Good luck, Yugi! Just holler if you need anything!"

Yugi nodded and sent his co-worker a thankful smile. "Thanks, Anzu. I appreciate it."

The brunette girl nodded and walked away, heading into the back to get more whipped cream and toffee. After she'd left, Yugi began to feel a bit nervous. She'd guided him through the basics, but what if he forgot? What if he screwed an order up?

Just then, the little bell above the mostly-glass door rung, catching Yugi's attention immediately.

A young man - who Yugi thought to be around 17 or 18 - not much older than himself stepped inside. He had spiky hair much like Yugi's own and sparkling wine-colored eyes.

In other words, Yugi found him quite handsome.

And that made him all the more nervous.

"Ohayo!(1)" Yugi greeted the older boy in front of him quickly, pleased he wasn't stuttering. "How are you?"

The other male stared at Yugi for a few seconds before replying, "Well. You?"

"To be honest, this is my first day on the job, so I'm pretty excited!" Yugi replied cheerily, already liking his first customer. He seemed nice enough and had a friendly smile on his face.

"Well, good luck." The young man said with a smile, which widened when he added, "My name's Yami, by the way. Pleased to meet you...?"

Yugi knew his employee tag had his name on it, so he found it somewhat odd that the other boy wanted him to say his name, but he answered politely, "Yugi Moto. It will be a pleasure to serve you. What can I get for you?"

Yami smiled mischievously. "I'll have a small latte, please. And you'd be nice, too."

Yugi blushed at the flirty tone Yami had used, but managed to nod his head and quickly turned around to fetch his customer's drink. While he was turned around, he heard Yami whistle in an odd-manner.

Just _what_ was he whistling _at_ _?_

When it hit Yugi, the color on his cheeks intensified ten-fold and he could barely stand he was so embarrassed. Sure, a lot of women (and even men) had said he was cute - handsome, even. But never had someone publicly shown him this much affection!

 _Now I know how Ryou must feel..._ Yugi thought to himself as he watched the dark coffee cascade into the white paper cup. _I wonder if he's still looking at me?_

The small youth peaked over his shoulder and squeaked quietly. Sure enough, Yami was staring right at him. He didn't even look embarrassed! He was smiling -

 _OH MY GOSH -_ Yugi's heart nearly exploded. _DID HE JUST... WINK AT ME?!_

The poor boy couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't serve this man his drink and urge him out as politely as possible, he knew his heart was going to explode with emotion and embarrassment.

"H-Here you go!"

Yugi handed Yami the coffee cup quickly, a rushed 'arigato' escaping his lips before he dashed into the store room to consult Anzu. Yami glanced down at the cup for a moment before slowly taking a sip out of it, smiling at the thought of how shy Yugi was.

 _I barely looked at him, yet he's blushing and sweating._ Yami nearly giggled. _Cute._

"ANZU!"

The brown haired girl yawned and put down the piece of paper she'd been reading. "Yes, Yugi?" She didn't know why he sounded so flustered and embarrassed, but she was eager to find out.

"T-t-there's a guy out there!" Yugi squeaked, flexing his fingers worriedly out of habit. Anzu raised an eyebrow, motioning for Yugi to continue. "And he keeps winking at me and stuff!"

"He's flirting with you!" Anzu announced cheerfully, her tone reassuring and somewhat joyful. She'd been waiting for the day when Yugi would find his dream man! "Do you like him back?"

"Yes..." The youth replied quietly, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Then flirt back!" Anzu instructed, putting a finger into the air. "If you don't, he might think you're not interested! And, since you are, you've got to show him that his flirting isn't being wasted on some lonely loner!"

"Alright..." Yugi gulped, "...I'll try."

As the boy left, Mai - one of Yugi's other co-workers - popped out from behind a shelf and giggled gleefully.

"This'll be good." The blonde woman said, rubbing her hands together. "At least it's really early in the morning, so they're the only ones indoors right now. Perfect."

"I know right!" Anzu squeaked, following Mai to the store room's door so they could watch Yugi 'work his virgin magic'.

Meanwhile, Yugi was doing his absolute best not to faint on the spot and die of embarrassment. In school, the teacher had asked them what way the students thought they were going to die.

Yugi's answer? Embarrassment.

"What about that Yugi I asked for?" Yami inquired, raising an eyebrow as if he was completely serious. Yugi managed to hold back a gigantic blush, and startled everyone within hearing distance with his response.

"Well, you've got him now."

"Go Yugi, go Yugi~" Anzu sang, clapping her hands quietly. Mai only snickered, though she couldn't deny that Yugi's response was incredibly bold for such a timid person.

Yugi, however, wasn't feeling all that proud.

He was _definitely_ going to die of embarrassment.

* * *

"You were great Yugi!" Anzu cheered, patting her friend on the back. "Yami looked so pleased!"

"Wait, how do you know his name?"

The brunette girl giggled sheepishly. "He's pretty much a regular. I made sure that, by the time your shift started, he'd be at the coffee shop. So I pretty much set all of that up."

"ANZU!"

The girls in the room giggled, while the guys only snickered teasingly. Yugi 'hmphed' and crossed his arms, pouting. When everyone had finished their laughing, Mai asked Yugi if he wanted to date Yami.

"No offense, but why would I tell you all?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"On second thought, there's no reason for us to ask." Anzu sighed, pretending to be sad. Then she grinned. "Because it's already blatantly obvious that you're in love with him!"

They all burst out laughing once again before standing up and leaving Yugi too his thoughts. The lounge was quiet, since the shop was now closed and no one but Yugi himself was in it.

Sighing, he stood up and walked over to the counter to grab his own bag and prepare to go home. But, a piece of paper laying on the blackened wood (2) caught his eyes and picked it up.

 _Dear Yugi._

 _Sadly, we didn't get too spend as much time together as I would've preferred. However, I did enjoy the coffee and was wondering if you'd bring some over to my house so we could drink whilst chatting? That would be nice._

 _Anyway, have a nice day._

 _-Yami  
_

Yugi blinked for a minute. Had he really just read that? Yes, apparently he had. His heart began racing at the thought of seeing Yami again, though his mind was a little more hesitant.

But, he always was one to go with his heart.

* * *

 **(1) This (Ohayo) means "Good morning!" in Japanese.  
**

 **(2) My Starbucks has black wood instead of brown, like most Starbucks I've seen when I travel have. I just think it's prettier for some reason, so I used it.  
**

 **Okay, okay. I know Yami's little pick up lines are cheesy - okay, _beyond_ cheesy, but you're going to have to bear with me. I've never flirted with anyone aside from my girlfriend, so don't expect me to know all of this stuff.**

 **Before you review, I just want to make sure you're aware of:**

 **I'm Japanese, so English isn't my native language. Japanese is. So, be nice if you see misspellings or poor grammar. I try my absolute best, I promise!**

 **I'm aware that this is rushed, but it's storming right now so I wanted to finish this chapter before the power and/or the internet goes out, so please don't tell me it's rushed! I know and I'm really, really sorry! The next chapter won't be, I swear!**

 **Alright, that's it! Feel free to review (be nice, please) and all of that! Sayonara!**

 **~Mana**


End file.
